


4 times only Clint helped Natasha, and 1 time the others realised she needed their help

by HeatherNamaraYT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Gen, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT
Summary: Basically a 5+1 but it's only 4 because I couldn't tell think of anymore scenarios.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	4 times only Clint helped Natasha, and 1 time the others realised she needed their help

1.  
The sound of the party echoed in her ears. The others hadn't noticed she was missing. Well except Clint. He was currently getting what he liked to refer to as 'supplies'. 

She'd bailed on the party as soon as Tony suggested swapping stories of their pasts. Well, bailed was the wrong word. She'd walked out as soon as he mentioned it, Clint being the only person who noticed. He'd make a reasonable excuse and come join her in about a minute. 

That's what he always did. 

She always felt bad, when things like this happened. It was her problems that Clint was wasting his night on. He didn't need to. But for some reason, he wanted to. 

The vent cover that led to her room lifted up gently and her birdbrained friend dropped down onto her bed, holding a bag of marshmallows and a soft toy. Her soft toy. 

"Hey Tasha." Clint's soft voice broke through the silence. "I've got marshmallows and Clinton. Laura posted him last week, she said Cooper and Lila insisted that 'Auntie Nat needs Clinton'."

Natasha smiles softly. "Thanks Clint." She replied softly. 

"Hey, what are best friends slash adopted parents for?" He said as he flopped down on the bed next to her. 

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" 

"Nuh-uh. Your adoption papers are proudly framed next to Lila and Cooper's birth certificates." He smirked, sticking his tongue out at her. "Anyway, what are we watching?"

Nat shrugged. "How about Disney? I think we're up to Lilo and Stitch."

"Sure thing!"

The rest of the night was spent watching lighthearted Disney movies while stuffing their faces with marshmallows. Clinton never left Nat's arms. 

(Bonus: "Our family is kinda like Lilo and Stitch's." Nat said as the credits rolled up the screen. 

"What how?" Clint asked, confused. 

She grinned. "Well the Social Services guy is clearly Fury, and Lilo's sister is kind of like Coulson."

"Well how do we fit in?"

"Your Lilo and I'm the feral alien creature you dragged home." Nat grinned.)

2.  
Hands fumbling, Nat flicked through her contacts, hitting call when Clint's number came into view. It rang once, twice, thrice before Clint picked up. 

"Hey Tasha, what's up?"

"It was James. I saw him. He's Bucky, Steve's Bucky. The Winter Soldier was sent to kill Fury and Steve. He didn't recognise me. But it was him. It was James. Bucky. James. I don't know. I don't. I don't know what to do." Nat's breaths were laboured, even breathing felt like a chore. 

"Shit Tasha ok listen to me." Clint's voice sounded worried, but somewhat calm. A nice calm presence. "Take a deep breath. That's right. In out. Again. In out. Focus on the world around you. The little sounds."

Clint stayed on the phone for half an hour, talking about anything and everything. Nat laughed softly as Cooper and Lila tried to steal the phone from their father, resulting in Laura taking control. 

"So Lila is insisting I ask if Clinton misses Natalia." Laura's voice came accompanied by some giggles from the kids around her. 

Natasha grinned. "Well, I guess we'll find out next weekend, won't we?" Nat's answer was met by a cacophony of squealing. 

Laura sighed, laughing. "If they don't get to sleep it's on your head." 

"If they don't sleep, just call me and I'll sing them another Russian lullaby." Grinned Nat. 

3.  
He didn't mean it. Not like that. But he was right, wasn't he? How could he trust someone he didn't know?

The rest of the team was staring on in shock. She could vaguely see Bruce mouthing off at Steve, Tony looking torn and Clint trying to catch her attention. It didn't matter. She was numb to the world. 

Her body moved on its own. Slowly taking her out of the room, away from the people. The next thing she knows, she's deep in the vents, curled up in one of Clint's nests. 

Steve was right. How could he trust her? How could any of them trust her? They didn't know her past. Even if they did, they wouldn't trust her. Steve would hate her. So would Tony. Bruce would just look at her with those sad eyes. And Thor. She didn't even know what Thor would think. 

Her thoughts are spiralling. She can actually feel them spiralling in circles. And circles. And circles. And-

Stop. Stopped. There's someone. Next to her. Someone- 

Clint. 

"-Kay. Your okay. It'll be okay Tasha. I promise." He pulls her into a soft embrace, letting her rest her head on his chest. 

"Song." It's all her body can manage to produce. But he understands. He always understands. 

"The worlds not perfect but it's not that bad. If we got each other and that's all we have. I will be your brother and I'll hold your hand. You should know I'll be there for you." He gently lowered her to the floor of the nest, curling up at her side still singing. "The worlds not perfect and the worlds not kind. If we have each other then we'll both be fine. I will be your bother and I'll hold your hand. You should know I'll be there for you."

Nat sighed softly, allowing Clint's voice to lull her to sleep. In the morning she'd have to deal with Steve, but for now she could just forget it ever happened. 

4.  
This was gonna come up at some point. The media was going to start asking if she was suited for the team. 

"Ms Romanoff what's it like being the only female member of the avengers?"

"Ms Romanoff are you romantically involved with any of the avengers?"

"Ms Romanoff do you have a romantic partner?"

"Ms Romanoff, are you sure it's safe for you to be on the avengers team?"

"Ms Romanoff what would happen to the avengers if you were to become pregnant?"

Steve and Tony were actively trying to deflect all questions so the team could return home but that question. That question. 

She spun in her heel, looking directly at the reporter who asked it. That. She could see Clint's concerned face, warning her not to do something she'd regret. 

"That will not become an issue." Was all she said. The reporter perked up, since this was the first time she'd ever answered one of their questions. 

"But how can you know?" He queried. "These things are unpredictable and to be perfectly honest, wouldn't it be distracting to the whole team if you were to become pregnant?"

Nat's eye twitched. "It isn't possible for me to become pregnant." She retorted. 

"How can you be so sure? All it takes is one mistake and--" 

"I was sterilised on my 16th birthday." She said, interrupting him. The reporters around them froze in shock. 

Clint took one look at the reporters frozen faces and grabbed her arm dragging her away. They entered the tower ages ahead of everyone else, subconsciously heading for the roof.   
  
Before the team had even noticed their disappearance, Nat and Clint are sitting on the roof of Avengers Tower, staring out at the glittering city below them. 

Nat sighs and leans back against the conveniently placed exhaust fan. "Tell me the story again. Please?" She feels Clint shift slightly, getting comfortable. 

"Well, in our next life we're gonna meet up here in New York. It'll be in our childhood, and we'll meet in the foster system. You'll be an orphan from Russia, and I'll be the kid who got abandoned by his parents. You'll see me looking sad and drag me off to the roof. We'll stay up there all day exchanging life stories and cake recipes." Nat snorted at that. Clint simply stuck his tongue out at her and continued. "We'll make a promise, to be best friends forever. And we keep it. They try to split us up a couple of times, but you always find me, so they give up. We meet Tony and Bruce in Highschool, and pretty much force them to be our friends. I run into Laura on my first day of University, while your off at a ballet academy. We end up at the same club as her and you drag me up to her and say--"

Nat cut him off, grinning. "This is my brother, Clint. He's and idiot, but a cute idiot. Why don't you two go on a date tomorrow night."

Clint laughs. "And she'll laugh and say yes and the next thing we know is I'm married and you've become the owner of a small ballet school near my house in Iowa."

They stay on the door for hours, making up more stories for their next life. By the time Tony finds them, they're having a spit fight and manage to nail right on the face. 

(Bonus: As they are about to head into their rooms for the night, Nat turns to look at Clint with a cheeky grin on her face. 

"If your not at my fifth birthday I'm gonna break both your kneecaps.")

  
+1.  
They'd just cleared out a base in Russia, and about twenty young girls were all sitting in the Quinjet. All of them were dressed in ballet uniforms, and all of them had marks on their left wrists where they had been handcuffed to their beds. 

"Excuse me Госпожа." Natasha looked up to see the girls looking at her. 

She forced a smile. "да, how may I help?"

The girls quickly muttered and one of them was elected to be spokesperson. 

"You are Russian." She asked. 

"да."

The girl stepped forward. "Where are the Americans taking us?"

"Back to America, to hospital." Nat answered. 

The girls conferred again. 

"We do not need hospital." 

Nat sighed. "I know you don't. But the Americans have been raised with the backbone of a zefir."

The girls snickered. 

"From we have observed, your response is accurate." The elected speaker announced, then frowned. "You are familiar."

Nat froze. Of course they knew who she was. There was a bounty on her heard worth more then the entirety of the United States. 

"I am the Black Widow."

The girls froze. They stared. They gaped. Then...

They surrounded her at all sides, clinging to her like their lives depended on it. 

"We're sorry about what you went through Mama!"

"We will never let them hurt you again Mama!"

"Mama you are the hero in our bedtime stories!"

"Mama we love you!"

Nat gaped at the girls, practically crying her arms, calling her 'Mama'. Her eyes burned as the tears fell freely, gathering every little girl into her embrace. She cried, and they cried and they all knew they'd never feel alone or unloved again. 

Somewhere in the middle of this, the rest of the Avengers walked in. Clint smiled as he watched his best friend/adopted daughter finally allow her emotions free. Bruce was half shocked half happy at the way Nat and the kids clung to each other. Thor smiled, he was very glad that Natasha was comforting the children. Though he was a bit confused as to why she was crying too. 

Steve and Tony were both in states of horror. Steve was horrified about how he'd pushed Nat away because in his mind she was untrustworthy, when all she really needed was some comfort. Tony was horrified how true all the information he'd found on her in the Red Room base was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end is trash, I'm sorry.


End file.
